The Eyes of War
by pun15h3r
Summary: aang, katara, and sokka have set out to find aang a master to teach him firebending. but where? and how? and what causes and sacrifices will the avatar have to make. see in this story of intense action and love and of course war. r


The eyes of war

Chapter 1: comin to town

A/N: hello everyone im back im not gonna update my other story until I get some reviews because I kno that I dint write such a good first chapter but I'll make sure I write this one very good. Because believe it or not I've been workin on this fic 4 almost the whole summer and I put it away. But one day I pulled it out of my dresser and I revised and edited it. So therefore makes for a very good and long fanfiction on _avatar the last airbender_. Just a few pointers before we get into the fic, I absolutely love avatar I never missed an episode and my whole room is filled with avatar memorabilia. And just so everyone knows im workin on a really great fic but im not gonna write it if I don't have any fans so please drop a review at the end of each chapter…..thanks…….this fic iis about aang katara and sokka. Aang has mastered waterbending and earthbending. But now he needs to find a master that can teach him firebending and to do this he needs to fly straight into the heart of the fire nation. He also finds himself very uncontrollable with himself which can leave him and his friends in a lot of danger and if that isn't enough the avatar is in love and it could be three possible people. And the final war approaches. Okay well u heard enough here is chapter 1

_Somewhere over the ocean _

_Aang, katara, and sokka were set on another whirl win adventure, but it can lead to very dangerous obstacles. And decisions the avatar will have to make in order to defeat the firelord and restore peace to the nations. Our quest leaves our heroes in the middle of the ocean. In the earth nation, they must find firelord ozai's temple in order for aang to master firebending………_

"katara we're lost, cant you see were in the middle of the ocean" said sokka as he crossed his arms and walked toward appa's head. "aang, are you okay" said a carin katara. She walked toward aang and sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders "it's okay aang you'll learn firebending as soon as possible and when you do firelord ozai will be knocked out of the ring" a confused aang looked at katara and uttered " well whatever you just said it made me feel a lot better" said aang as he jumped out of his seat and walked until he was next to sokka. " smell that ocean air sokka dosent it smell good" said aang as he stretched his hands over his head. Sokka then screamed on top of his lungs and katara just sat and laughed. Aang on the other hand just stared out into the ocean. He tried to grab sokka and katara's attention by telling appa to speed up the pace " appa yip yip" suddenly appa began to pick up speed katara and sokka held on to anything they could grab a hold of. " AANG STOP APPA HES GOING TOO FAST WE"LL FALL OFF " said katara screaming. aang couldn't hear them over the fierce wind that was now blowing so fast there luggage was falling into the ocean. Suddenly appa came to a complete stop. Sokka and katara jolted frontward and fell onto appa's hard body

"you know what aang that was really fucked up" said sokka. He was cut off by the breathless words coming out of aang's mouth. "I see land, I see land" sokka and katara both looked were aang was looking and they could see a tiny island and all three of our hero's jumped in joy as they saw the tiny plot of land that looked to be miles and miles away.

_1 hour later_

_Our hero's now landed on an island known as shepards isle it was home to the most powerful of benders of all kinds and right in the middle of the small isle was a town where they could stock up on supplies. And the only thing aang could think of was what if there was a firebending master on the island that can teach me how to firebend we shall now find out………_

Aang, katara and sokka deborded appa and looked at which was a big forest in front of them. Of course aang had no fear whatsoever but katara and sokka were a little frightened of the forest. Aang started to walk into the forest with no hesitation. "aang don't be crazy, we could just fly on appa and find a village" said katara looking worried to see aang walking into the depths of the forest. "oh c'mon guys don't be scared forests like this inhabit no dangerous preditors" ahhhhh screamed aang as katara and sokka saw aang being lifted away by an enormous beast. (The creature could not be made out but katara was guessing it was an enourmous wildabeast) katara and sokka both ran into the forest but the creature was just going too fast but they kept running and running until they reached a big cave it looked like a home to a beast such as the one that took aang. They were very afraid to enter. But katara and sokka both looked at eachother and both said "we have to go in" they both entered the dark cave and started into the main tunnel the light to the entrance was getting smaller and smaller. Until the light was completely gone, now they couldn't see a thing. Sokka called for katara and she answered im here. Suddenly they saw a red flashing light and they heard earth being moved "katara, you hear that. Earthbenders." Said sokka as he approached the red flashing light….

Inside shepard's cave

_Sokka and katara have lost aang and are now stuck inside a cave. Sokka has sighted an earthbender and a firebender dueling katara finds aang locked up in a cage knocked out now katara must free aang as sokka distracts the benders._

Aang was locked in a cage katara was looking at him crying and making a big attempt to free him. Katara was pulling on the cages door with all her might but she couldn't free him suddenly aang gained consciousness. Katara said aang as he opened his eyes and stared at katara. "don't worry aang ill get you out of this fucking cage" said katara as she was pulling on the rusted steel.. "katara, they wanna duel me" said aang "what are you talking about " replied katara "they just wanna duel me theres a firebender katara he can teach me how to fire bend" said a serious aang…………………….end

A/N: so how was it , it was a little longer than some of my chaps in my other fics well please drop a review..and the next chapter will be awesome trust me..it'll start off were aang is dueling a firebender…well g2g 4 now


End file.
